Field of the Invention
This invention relates to granular activated carbon manufacture, and more particularly to a new and improved process for making granular activated carbon from sub-bituminous coal mixed with concentrated inorganic acid, without the addition of a carbonaceous binder, and to a new and improved granular activated carbon made by such process and having properties which make it suitable for use in waste water treatment and other applications.